That Person
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: "Ayolah, Hyuuga! Kau tidak mau berakhir di UKS gara-gara pingsan seperti kemarin, kan?" aku kembali mengumpulkan keberanian dan membulatkan tekad. My first Romance/NaruHina/T fic. And T is only for the kissu : R & R?


**Author: Yosh! Saya kembali lagi (^_^)**

**Dan kali ini saya tidak membawa 'genre suspense' saya**

**karena teman-teman saya *coret*menuntut*coret* meminta saya**

**untuk membawa genre lain. Jadi saya coba romance (^/^)**

**dengan rating T. *Standimg applouse—lebay!***

**Tera: Berisik! Cepat mulai! *Lempar pake batu***

**Author: ADUH! Iya, sabar! Oke… silakan coba menu baru saya**

**Semoga para readers sekalian suka ^^**

**ITADAKIMASU~**

**Tera: Lama! Volt used Thunderbolt!**

**It's super effective! Wild AUTHOR fainted**

Desclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning:

Gaje, aneh, abal, AU. Saya tidak merasa

kalau chara-nya OOC. Tapi entah menurut kalian.

Typo maybe? I'm not checking it.

Don't like, don't read!

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents:

A

Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto's

love story

**That Person**

~That Person~

Sinar matahari menyusup melalui celah dari gorden indigoku dan sukses membakar wajahku. Aku yang terkena silaunya sinar itu memilih untuk bangun dan meregangkan tubuhku.

"Ah, sudah pagi rupanya?" aku bergumam sambil tersenyum. Segera aku membuka gorden dan jendelaku. Membiarkan udara pagi yang menyegarkan masuk, memenuhi kamarku yang didominasi warna biru ini. Aku mengenakan sandal kelinciku, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Menuju lantai 1 untuk mengambil segelas air.

"Pagi, Hinata…" sapa seseorang dari arah dapur. Ternyata Neji-nii! Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi karena rambutnya basah dan dia mengalungkan sebuah handuk kecil.

"Ah, pagi, Neji-nii~" aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut sambil mengucek-ngucek mata lavenderku.

"Hinata-nee! Baru saja mau kubangunkan! Mau sarapan apa?" tanya Hanabi dari belakangku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku tersontak kaget.

"Eh, Hanabi! Mengagetkanku saja!" aku menghela nafas.

"Ehehe… gomen ne, Hinata-nee…" Hanabi menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, buatkan aku telur mata sapi saja. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu, ya?" aku tersenyum kearahnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Oke! Neji-nii? Mau makan apa?" tanya Hanabi pada Neji.

"Ah, roti bakar saja. Supaya bisa dimakan sambil jalan. Aku ada urusan…" jelas Neji-nii sambil kembali ke kamarnya. Hanabi hanya mengangguk kecil lalu bergegas membuat sarapan.

~That Person~

"Hari ini… apa aku bisa berbicara denganya, ya?" aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri sambil menyisir rambut indigoku yang panjang di depan cermin.

"Ayo, Hyuuga Hinata! Kau pasti bisa!" aku mengumpulkan kepercayaan diriku dan bertekad untuk bisa berbicara dengan 'orang itu'.

"Hinata-nee! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Hanabi dari bawah.

"Ah, iya!" aku mengambil tas coklatku lalu bergegas ke bawah.

"Lho? Mana Neji-nii?" aku meletakan tasku di atas kursi kosong disebelahku.

"Neji-nii pergi duluan. Katanya ada urusan." jelas Hanabi sambil meletakan sepiring telur mata sapi serta nasi dan secangkir ocha di hadapanku.

"Ooh, yasudah… Itadakimasu…" aku pun mulai menyantap sarapanku yang telah disiapkan Hanabi.

"Padahal kukira aku bisa berangkat bersama… Yasudahlah…" gumamku dalam hati sambil menyuap nasi.

"Tapi… urusan apa, ya?" pikirku.

~That Person~

"Hanabi, aku berangkat dulu, ya!" seruku sambil membuka pintu rumahku.

"Ya! Hati-hati, Hinata-nee!" balas Hanabi. Lalu aku pun menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Kalau bertemu 'orang itu', apa yang harus kulakukan, ya? Apa kusapa saja dulu? Atau hanya lewat sambil tersenyum? Atau… bagaimana kalau dia yang menyapaku lebih dulu? Bagaimana caraku meresponnya?" itulah yang kulakukan selama perjalan. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila aku bertemu 'orang itu' sampai-sampai wajahku memerah dengan sendirinya.

"Ayolah, Hyuuga! Kau tidak mau berakhir di UKS gara-gara pingsan seperti kemarin, kan?" aku kembali mengumpulkan keberanian dan membulatkan tekad.

"Kau pasti bisa Hinata!" aku mulai mengucapkan 'mantra' yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berhasil.

"Kau pasti bisa Hinata! Kau pasti bisa Hinata! Kau pasti bi—WAA!" pintar sekali. Aku terus mengulangi 'mantra' bodoh itu sambil memejamkan mata. Bodoh sekali kau Hyuuga Hinata! Semua orang tahu kalau berjalan tanpa melihat itu berbahaya! Lihat akibatnya! Kau menabrak seseorang yang tak berdosa!

"E… go… gomen!" seru orang itu. Suaranya rendah dan aku menafsirkanya sebagai laki-laki. Aku yang masih memejamkn mataku sambil mengelus-elus bokongku hanya bisa berkata,

"Ti… tidak apa-apa! A… aku yang salah!" lalu membuka mataku perlahan dan melihat keatas. Kearah orang yang baru saja kutabrak. Tidak terlihat jelas karena terhalang oleh sinar matahari.

"Ma… maafkan aku…" orang itu mengulurkan tanganya dan aku menerimanya. Ia membantuku berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada yang luka?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa!" mata lavenderku bertemu dengan matanya yang berwarna biru langit. Wajahnya mulai terlihat lebih jelas. Rambutnya berwarna kuning. Aku terdiam sesaat sambil masih memegang tanganya. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya?

"A… ano…"

"Hah?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Laki-laki itu kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk tanganku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Wajahku pun memerah ketika aku mendapati tanganku yang masih menempel dengan tanganya.

"A… go… gomenasai!" buru-buru aku melepaskanya. Membungkuk, lalu berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu. Bagus sekali, Hinata. Kau sudah menghancurkan pagimu.

~That Person~

"Haah~" aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Harimu yang cerah baru saja kau rusak dengan melakukan sebuah kesalahan kecil, Hinata!

"Aku harap hari ini bukanlah awal dari kesialan…" aku membuka pintu kelasku. Dan ternyata kehadiranku disambut oleh seorang gadis berambut pink pendek bermata emerald.

"Ohayou, Hinata!"

"E? O… Ohayou, Sakura…" aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Sakura… Dia adalah gadis cantik yang kuat. Pemberani, _easy-going_, jenius, dan bisa diandalkan. Aku sangat menghormatinya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku iri. Dia dekat dengan 'orang itu'.

GREEEK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah sesosok mahluk berambut kuning jabrik. Bermata biru, serta memiliki tanda lahir berupa tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis kucing. Diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki emo berwajah _stoic_ berambut biru dongker yang menyerupai pantat ayam.

"Ohayou, Naruto… Sasuke…" Sakura kembali menyapa orang-orang yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu.

"Hn…" laki-laki emo itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia hanya ber'hn' sambil berlalu menuju kursinya. Sedangkan yang satunya…

"OHAYOU SAKURA-CHAAN!" Naruto. Begitulah pemuda berambut kuning itu dipanggil. Ia membalas sapaan Sakura dengan sangat bersemangat. Dan hal itu membuatku blushing dengan sendirinya. Ya, dialah 'orang itu'. Namikaze Naruto. Atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto. Dia… adalah orang yang kusukai.

"Hee… Sakura-chan… ano…" tiba-tiba Naruto mendekati Sakura sambil menggaruk pipinya. Wajahnya memerah. Ada apa?

"Ya?" Sakura yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Soal yang kemarin…" Naruto menyipitkan matanya sehingga sekarang wajahnya terlihat seperti rubah.

"Oh! Tenang saja! Aku sudah buatkan, kok!" Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya. Mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah buku tulis. Apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan buku tulis itu?

"Ini! Semoga berjalan lancar, ya!" Sakura tersenyum manis sambil menyerahkan buku tulis itu pada Naruto.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto bersemangat saat ia menerima buku tulis itu.

"Doita. Ini balasanku karena kau telah menyatukanku dengan Sasuke. Berjuang, ya!" Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto pelan.

"Ya! Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" Naruto kemudian beranjak ke mejanya. Sebuah senyuman—atau cengiran— tidak lepas dari wajahnya. Apa yang membuat orang itu sangat senang? Aku jadi penasaran.

"Hei! Kurenai-sensei datang!" seru Kiba tiba-tiba. Semua anak bergegas ke mejanya masing-masing. Lalu kelas pun sunyi. Beberapa detik kemudian, Kurenai-sensei datang.

"Ohayou!" sapa Kurenai-sensei sambil membawa beberapa buku biologi.

"Hari ini aku akan mengadakan kuis." ucapnya santai. Tidak mempedulikan murid-murid yang mengeluh ataupun merengek.

"Kuis dadakan lagi?" gumamku. Entah kenapa, disaat pelajaran sudah mulai, aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang itu. Kulihat Kurenai-sensei mulai membagikan selembar kertas berisi soal-soal. Ayo, Hinata! Fokuskan dulu pelajaranmu! Orang itu bisa menunggu! Mungkin…

~That Person~

KRIIIING

Bel sekolah sudah melakukan tugasnya. Menghantam dirinya sendiri sehingga menimbulkan bunyi nyaring yang membuat anak-anak berhamburan keluar. Aku masih bertahan di mejaku. Membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan diatasnya. Memasukannya kedalam tas. Aku baranjak dari tempat dudukku. Berjalan menuju pintu. Baru saja kakiku menginjak lorong sekolah, aku sudah dihadang oleh laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Tunggu! Itu…

"Hinata-chan…" sapanya.

"N… Naruto-kun?" aku tersontak kaget. Wajahku memerah. Ada perlu apa orang itu denganku?

"Ano… aku mau minta maaf soal tadi pagi…" kini ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ta… tadi pagi?" aku memiringkan kepalaku. Memutar bola mata lavenderku. Berusaha mencaritahu apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Tadi pagi… tadi pagi… tadi pa…" aku membelalakan mataku ketika aku mengingat sesuatu. Sebuah kejadian yang sampai istirahat tadi masih kuungkit-ungkit. Ya. Kejadian saat aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ja… jangan-jangan…" wajahku kini terasa panas.

"Ya. Yang menabrakmu tadi pagi itu aku…" kini Naruto menatapku. Memamerkan deretan giginya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Mungkin aku bisa menggoreng telur di wajahku sekarang? Naruto masih cengar-cengir sementara aku mulai oleng. Dan…

BRUUK

'Hi… Hinata-chan?" Itulah kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar. Yah, kalian tahu, kan, apa yang terjadi? Benar sekali! Aku pingsan.

~That Person~

Aku membuka mataku. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit. Lalu aku mencium sebuah aroma obat yang khas. Dan aku langsung menebak dimana aku sekarang. UKS.

"Uh…" aku bangkit dari tidurku sambil memegangi kepalaku. Shizune, perawat sekolah, langsung memberiku segelas air.

"Minumlah..." ucapnya lembut.

"Arigatou, Shizune-san…" aku menerima gelas itu lalu meneguknya perlahan.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Shizune sambil mengambil gelasku kembali. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

"A… Ano… Shizune-san? Dimana tasku?" tanyaku saat aku menyadari bahwa tasku tidak ada.

"Ooh… Ada pada Naruto. Dia bilang ingi menemuimu di perpustakaan saat kau sudah baikan, jadi tasmu ia bawa." jelas Shizune yang sukses membuatku terbelalak.

~That Person~

Aku berjalan menyusuri lororng sekolah. Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seperti orang yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Tapi aku tidak ingin menyebrang jalan! Aku mencari sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN'. Aku terus menyusuri lorong. Sesekali aku menyenggol atau bahkan menabrak murid yang sedang berjalan.

"Go… gomen!" berulangkali kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutku.

"Aduuh… dimana, sih, perpustakaan itu?" aku berhenti sejenak sambil melempar pandanganku kesekelilingku. Kemudian ekor mataku mendapat sesosok mahkluk berambut kuning jabrik yang membawa dua tas. Lagi, wajahku memerah. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku ingin menyapanya. Tapi suaraku tidak keluar. Aku menunduk sambil merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Ayolah, Hyuuga Hinata! Apakah kau tidak bisa menyapanya sekali saja?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Lama aku merutuki diri sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau mahluk itu menoleh dan menghampiriku.

"Osh, Hinata-chan!"

"N… Naruto-kun?" aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati orang itu menyapaku.

"Ini tasmu! Oh, iya! Ano… ada yang ingin kukatakan…" Naruto mengembalikan tasku, lalu menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melihat ia menggaruk pipinya hari ini.

"A… ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku sambil menunduk. Aku tidak kuat menatap wajahnya! Dan aku tidak mau ia melihat wajahku yang sudah semerah sharingan Uchiha!

"Ano… kau mau…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Y… ya?" jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Rasanya seperti mau copot!

"Kau… mau mengajariku?" ia tersenyum. Tidak! itu lebih pantas disebut cengiran. Sesaat aku bisa mendengar suara mimpiku yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Haah… aku kira… mau menyatakan cinta…" gumamku pelan yang sepertinya di dengar Naruto.

"Eh? Apa? Tidak mau, ya?" Naruto bertanya.

"Ti… tidak! Aku… aku mau, kok!" aku tersenyum canggung.

"Yosh! Baiklah! Tolong ajari aku pelajaran biologi, ya!" ucap Naruto bersemangat sambil berjalan masuk ke perpustakaan. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengikutinya.

~That Person~

"Jadi, sel darah merah mengikat oksigen dan mengantarnya ke seluruh tubuh. Nah, pengikat oksigen ini disebut hemoglobin." aku terus menerangkan pelajaran Kurenai-sensei ke Naruto yang duduk di depanku. Ia hanya memperhatikan bukunya dengan mata yang ia sipitkan sehingga ia terlihat seperti rubah.

"Lalu, arti dari external adalah pertukaran diluar sel. Sedangkan internal kebalikannya. Na… Naruto-kun? Apa kau mengerti?" aku memberanikan diri melihat wajah orang itu sambil bertanya. Walaupun aku tahu wajahku ini masih merah.

"Ooh… begitu…" Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu… ma… mau ku lanjutkan ke jenis-jenis respirasi?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi kali ini aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu ini.

"Ah! Lebih baik ganti subjek! Otakku bisa penat dimasuki oleh C6H12O6!" rengek Naruto yang dihadiahi death glare oleh Sasori-san, penjaga perpustakaan. Aku tertawa kecil. Tanpa sadar, orang itu memperhatikanku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? A… ano… Naruto-kun? Ada apa?" aku berhenti tertawa dan membuyarkan lamunan orang itu.

"Ah? Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Yak! Kita lanjut ke bahasa Inggris! Aku ingin melancarkan pelafalanya." Orang itu mengangkat tanganya. Meregangkan tubuh.

"Ah… baiklah… tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil buku dulu…" baru saja aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku, orang itu mencegahku.

"Eh, jangan! Pakai ini saja!" orang itu memberiku sebuah buku tulis. Lho? Kalau tidak salah, ini kan buku tulis yang di berikan Sakura?

"Ah… baiklah…" aku kembali duduk. Aku menerima buku itu lalu mulai membukanya. Lembar demi lembar. Sampai aku menemukan sebuah halaman yang penuh dengan tulisan dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Ee… Naruto-kun… tulisanmu bagus, ya?" pujiku pura-pura bodoh. Padahal aku tahu kalau yang menulis itu adalah Sakura.

"Ah, bukan! Itu tulisan Sakura-chan. Aku minta tolong pada Sakura-chan untuk menuliskan itu semua." kembali, cengiran khasnya terpampang di wajahnya. Orang itu tidak menyembuyikanya! Berarti dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Sakura? Aduh, Hinata! Bodohnya kau! Sakura kan sudah punya Sasuke-kun!

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai! Pertama, kau dulu yang baca! Nanti kuulangi. Per satu kalimat, ya!" jelas orang itu.

"Hmm… ba… baiklah…" aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Dari mata biru orang itu menuju ke buku tulis yang kupegang.

"Ah… It was a lovely summer afternoon." aku mulai membaca.

"It… was a lovely summer afternoon…" orang itu mengulangi perkataanku.

"I saw… an… indigo-haired-girl standing in front of the class." aku sedikit terbata ketika membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

"I saw an indigo-haired-girl standing in front of the class." aku pun sedikit tercengan mendengar orang itu yang dengan lancar mengulangi kalimat yang aku baca tadi.

"Her lavender eyes, her white-smooth-skin, her lovely smile." aku membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

"Her lavender eyes, her white-smooth-skin, her lovely smile. Those are things that always attracts me. I can't stand to make her mine. She's…" kali ini aku terheran dengan sukses. aku belum membaca kalimat selanjutnya, tapi dia sudah mengucapkannya lebih dulu? Lancar pula! Ada apa ini?

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" orang itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Y… ya?"

"Bacalah kalimat selanjutnya. Lanjutkan kalimat yang kubaca tadi." pinta orang itu padaku.

"Ba… baiklah, Naruto-kun… She's the girl that always makes me mumbling the word 'i love you'." aku melanjutkan kalimat yang tadi dibaca orang itu. Orang itu pun mengikutinya dengan baik.

"Sekarang, yang dibawahnya!" orang itu menunjuk beberapa baris kata yang tersusun rapi dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Um… Beautiful girl, I just want to tell you something." aku membacanya satu per satu.

"Beautiful girl, I just want to tell you something." orang itu mengikuti.

"I… like you?" aku sedikit ragu menyebutkan kalimat selanjutnya. Bahkan aku mengubahnya menjadi kalimat pertanyaan. Untung saja orang itu tidak menyadarinya.

"I like you." orang itu berpangku tangan sambil tersenyum. Seakan ia menantikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Namun aku tidak menggubrisnya. Aku kembali melanjutkan acara mengajarku.

"I love you."

"I love you too." dengan cepat orang itu mengikuti—lebih tepatnya menjawab kalimat—atau pernyataan?—ku barusan. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuatku terbelalak.

"Lho? Kok berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan!" pinta orang itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"A…" aku tidak bisa berkata-kata. Aku benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan orang itu. Kini mata lavenderku bertemu mata biru langit orang itu.

"Kenapa? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan melanjutkan." orang itu kemudian berdiri dan meraih tanganku, lalu berteriak.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I love you! Would you like to be my girl?" kalian harus lihat wajahku sekarang! Merah semerah tomat segar! Apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan semua orang baik yang di dalam perpustakaan maupun yang diluar. Bayangkan saja! Berteriak di dalam perpustakaan! Apakah itu akan mengundang banyak perhatian?

"Waaah! Ayo, terima!" teriak orang-orang yang di dalam perpustakaan.

"Terima! Terima!" sekelilingku mulai berteriak kegirangan.

"Eh? Apa, sih? Apa?" yang diluar perpustakaan pun berkerumun di pintu perpustakaan. Mereka rela berdesakan hanya untuk melihatku ditembak? Tentu saja saat itu aku ingin sekali pingsan. Namun syang, tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana, Hinata-chan?" tanya orang itu.

"Ah… Ano… aku…" Hinata! Apa susahnya mengatakan 'YA'?

"Aku…" ayolah, Hinata! Ya! YA!

"Kenapa? apa kau tidak mau menerimaku? Kalau tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok." orang itu tersenyum kearahku.

"Bu… bukan begitu!" aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi?" orang itu mempererat genggaman tanganya.

"Y… Y…." ayolah! Susah sekali, sih, mengatakannya?

"Hmm?" ayo! Orang itu masih menunggu jawabanmu!

"Y…!" ayolah! apakah sebegitu sulitnya mengucapkan satu kata? YA, Hinata! YA!

"Hi…nata-chan?" orang itu bingung dan panik ketika setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Eh? Hinata-chan? Ke… kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya orang itu. Aku menggeleng.

"Bu… bukan begitu…" bagus, Hinata! Kau menghancurkan harimu.

"Jadi? Apa karena aku? Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud…" orang itu melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana ini? Ini salahku! Aku membuatnya merasa bersalah! Ayo, Hinata! Katakan sesuatu!

"Maaf… aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…" ucap orang itu lirih. Aku mendengar teriakan orang-orang disekelilingku mereda. Semua berganti dengan bisikan-bisikan. Saat itu juga aku merasa ingin menangis. Membuat orang yang kusukai merasa bersalah atas hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Kau bodoh, Hinata!

"Na… Naruto-kun…" suaraku terlalu kecil untuk didengar orang itu yang sudah menjauh. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan…

"NARUTO-KUN!" aku berteriak memanggil namanya. Membuat suasana di sekelilingku hening. Ia pun menoleh padaku.

"Hah… hah…" nafasku tersengal. Dadaku naik turun. Kau berhasil, Hinata!

"Ya!" satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutku,

"Hah?" sepertinya orang itu sedikit telmi.

"Ya… jawabanku adalah ya! Tentu saja aku mau jadi pacarmu!" aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Kini pipi kami berdua merona merah. Orang itu kemudian berteriak.

"YEAAAAH! PERJUANGANKU MENYIAPKAN INI SELAMA LIMA BULAN TIDAK SIA-SIA!" dan teriakannya disusul oleh teriakan yang lain. Ada yang bersiul, memberi selamat, dan lain-lain. Orang itu segera menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Kyaa! Naruto—"

"Cukup 'Naruto' saja." ia tersenyum dan aku membalasnya. Oh, kami-sama, ternyata kau masih memberiku kesempatan.

"Arigatou, Hinata!" orang itu kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku serasa menjadi sebuah panci yang sedang merebus air. Ya. Orang itu, Uzumaki Naruto, dia menciumku! Dan hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajahku. Yah, aku pingsan… lagi…

**~Owari~**

**Tera: Authornya masih pingsan, tuh! Kalau begitu,**

**untuk bagian penutup, aku yang ambil alih!**

**Jadi disini semua adalah HINATA'S POV. ****Dan Hinata**

**menyebut Naruto 'orang itu'. Ini juga fic romance**

**sekaligus rating T pertama sang AUTHOR DODOL. Jadi**

**maklumin aja, ya? *biasanya bikin gore*.**

**Terus, kayaknya author kalo bikin romance gak maksimal,**

**ya? Apa gara-gara kebanyakan bikin gore? ****Tau ah.**

**Oh, iya! Konon, si author bilang dia uda punya ide**

**ini dari kapan tau. Tapi baru dia b****ikin sekarang. Ckck…**

**emang dodol nih author! Yosh! Author meninggalkan wasiat.**

***baca wasiat***

**Katanya ****'gomen kalo ada salah, typo, dan semacamnya.'**

**Terus dia minta sesuatu yang namanya review.**

**Hah? Review? Apa tuh? Nama makanan baru? Apa nama**

**pokemon generasi 10? Tau, ah! Pokoknya dia minta itu.**

**Yosh! Aku masih mau ngelatih Volt sama ketemu Volkner *plak***

**Jadi, sekian! (^v^)v Sayonaraaa~**

**Star used Fly!**


End file.
